dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. It is the sequel to 2013's Man of Steel and the second installment in the DC Comics' Extended Universe. The film is written by Chris Terrio, from a story by Zack Snyder and David S. Goyer, and directed by Snyder. The cast includes Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, and Holly Hunter. It will be produced by Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Development began in 2012 whilst Man of Steel was in post-production when discussions between Goyer and Snyder on how to expand on the universe they created, leading to the idea of a team-up movie. Pre-production began at East Los Angeles College in October 2013, with principal photography starting in May 2014 in Detroit, Michigan. It was originally going to be released July 17, 2015 but it was later pushed back to a May 6, 2016 release before finally being brought forward to March 25, 2016. Sypnosis Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Plot Cast Appearances *Alfred Pennyworth *Bartholomew Allen *Bruce Wayne *Burrell *Carrie Farris *Christie *Cortez *Daniel Leone *Diana *Doomsday *Dru-Zod *Finch *Fortress of Solitude Robot *James Gordon *Jenny Jurwich *John Manley *Kal-El *Lois Lane *Luke *Martha Kent *Martha Wayne *Mazzuccheli *McCarthy *Mercedes Graves *Mike Rucka *Norris *Orin *Parademons *Perry White *Ron Troupe *Rusty *Sam *Schmitt *Swanwick *Thomas Wayne *Victor Stone *Welch |events= *Battle of Metropolis *Black Zero Event *Showdown in Gotham City |locations= *Earth **Kazakhstan ***Kazakh Steppe ****Tyuratam *****Baikonur Cosmodrome **Themyscira **United States of America ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet Building *****LexCorp Facility *****Lex Luthor's House *****Lois and Clark's Apartment *****Metropolis Park *****Park Metropolis Downtown *****Superman Statue *****Wayne Financial Building ***Gotham ****Gotham City *****Aragon Theatre *****Batcave *****Bat-Signal *****Glasshouse *****Gotham City Jail *****Gotham City University Football Stadium *****Wayne Manor ***Kansas ****Smallville *****Kent Farm *****Smallville Cemetery ***Washington D.C. ****Washington *****The Pentagon *****United States Capitol *****White House |objects= *Batarang *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Bulletproof Braclets *Genesis Chamber *Grappling Gun *Kryptonite *Lasso of Truth *Superman's Suit *Utility Belt *Wonder Woman's Armor *Wonder Woman's Shield *Wonder Woman's Sword |organizations= *A.R.G.U.S. *Batman Family *Capitol Hill Taxi *Central Intelligence Agency **Agent *Daily Planet **Editor in Chief **Reporter *Gotham 13 Live *Gotham Free Press *Gotham City Gas *Gotham City Police Department **Police Commisioner **Captain **Officer *Gotham City University *Gotham Transit Authority *King *Kord Industries *LexCorp Industries **CEO **Personal Assistant **SWAT *Metrobus *Metropolis City Bus *Metropolis Fire Department **Firefighter *Metropolis Medical Services **EMT *Metropolis News 8 *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis State University *Metropolitan Police Department *Queen Industries *President *Princess *S.T.A.R. Labs *Senator *Stagg Enterprises *United Nations *United States Armed Forces **General **Colonel **Major **Captain **Pilot **Soldier *United States Capitol Police **Officer *United States Customs and Border Protection **Agent *Wayne Enterprises **CEO *Wayne Family **Butler |vehicles= *AgustaWestland A109S *Aston Martin DB Mark III *Batmobile *Batwing *Bell 206 *Black Zero *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *Dodge Charger *Fortress of Solitude *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *M939 Truck *Rolls-Royce Wraith }} Behind the Scenes Development In June 2013, Warner Brothers announced that director Zack Snyder and screenwriter David S. Goyer would return for a Man of Steel sequel, with the studio considering a 2014 release for the film. The following month, Snyder confirmed at San Diego Comic-Con International that the sequel to Man of Steel, now set for release in 2015, would feature Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format. Goyer and Snyder would co-write the story, with Goyer writing the script, and Christopher Nolan involved in an advisory role as executive producer. According to Snyder, the film will take inspiration from the comic The Dark Knight Returns. In November 2013, however, Snyder clarified that the film would not be based on the graphic novel. "If you were going to do that, you would need a different Superman. We’re bringing Batman into the universe that now this Superman lives in. Batman v Superman marks the first appearance of Wonder Woman in a live-action, theatrical film, which Warner Bros. had been developing as far back as 1996. In December 2013, Chris Terrio was hired to rewrite the script, due to Goyer's commitments in other projects. Terrio had previously collaborated with Affleck on Argo. The film's official title Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice was revealed in May 2014. Snyder stated that having the "v" in the title instead of "vs." was a way "to keep it from being a straight 'versus' movie, even in the most subtle way". Henry Cavill later stated, "I wouldn't call this a Superman sequel ... This is Batman versus Superman. It's a separate entity altogether. It's introducing the Batman character and expanding upon the universe, which was kicked off by Man of Steel. Forbes noted that although the film originated as a sequel to Man of Steel, it was "revamped into a backdoor pilot for Justice League and/or an eventual stand-alone Batman movie. Hans Zimmer will return to compose the film score, emphasizing a challenge to not reuse the themes he established with the Batman character from Christopher Nolan's trilogy. Junkie XL will also collaborate on the score and compose the theme for Batman. Filming In September 2013, Larry Fong joined the crew as cinematographer after previously having worked with Zack Snyder in 300, Watchmen, and Sucker Punch. Initial filming commenced on October 19, 2013, at East Los Angeles College to shoot an American football game between Gotham City University and rival Metropolis State University. At the end of the month, construction began on the Kent farm seen in Man of Steel for the film. The principal photography involving the main cast of the film began on May 19, 2014, in [Detroit, Michigan, with scenes featuring Gal Gadot as Diana Prince being filmed early on May 16. Additional filming began in Chicago, Illinois in November 2014. Other locations included the Michigan Motion Picture Studios, the Eli and Edythe Broad Art Museum at Michigan State University, Yorkville, Illinois, and New Mexico. Sequences of the film, including a scene depicting the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents, were filmed using IMAX cameras. The planned shoot in Morocco were shifted to New Mexico due to incidents related to the 2014 Ebola outbreak. Principal photography wrapped in December 2014. Critical Reaction Novelization Main Article: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) Trivia * This will be the first time in history that Superman and Batman share the big-screen together. * The film was announced at the San Diego Comic Con International 2013, where Zack Snyder brought Harry Lennix up on stage to read a quote from the Dark Knight Returns (the famous "I want you to remember the one man who beat you" speech from The Dark Knight Returns) as the logo appeared on-screen. *In an investors conference, Warner Bros. CEO Kevin Tsujihara revealed that Bruce Wayne/Batman will be "kind of tired and weary and seasoned and been doing it for a while.". And said that "Ben is perfect for the vision Zack Snyder has for that character.". *First big screen appearance of Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman. *Dawn of Justice takes place 8 months after the events of Man of Steel. Media Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Teaser Trailer #1 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD|Comic-Con Trailer Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD|Trailer #2 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD|TV Spot #1 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD|TV Spot #2 See Also *Superman *Batman *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Soundtrack) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) External links *Official website *[http://imdb.com/title/tt2975590/ Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB] Category:Movies Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman